Fondue for Two Q and A Glee style
by Bgirl13
Summary: Brittany,Kurt,and Santana decided to ask questions to some of the kids at Dalton and McKinley. Send in your questions and they will answer them.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Glee Fanfic but this one is different. I have a Kingdom hearts fanfic exactly like this but I love Glee so i decided to do this for Glee too. So enjoy

* * *

><p>Brittany: Kurt, Santana, is this thing on?<p>

Santana: yes Brits it's on.

Kurt: you got it Boo.

Brittany: ok so Santana, Kurt and I have decided to do a Q and A on Fondue for Two.

Kurt: yeah so here are the people that will be there.

Santana: Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine 'Warbler', Puck, Lauren, Satan- hey Kurt that's not nice, anyway Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Wes, David, Sam, Jeff, Nick, Jesse, Thad, and Karofsky.

Kurt: who put Karofsky on the list?

Blaine: I did.

Kurt: Blaine what are you doing here and why?

Blaine: because you and Karofsky need to talk and because we have a date tonight or did you forget.

Kurt: no I didn't forget I will be right there let me finish this first.

Brittany: so email your questions and we will get this Q and A started on the next Fondue for Two.

* * *

><p>Me: All you have to do is review and I'll put it into the first episode. I will only be doing this for one year and every other week I will have an episode up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I only finished this soon because i got so many questions asked. So enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Brittany: Hello everyone and welcome to a very special Fondue for Two.<p>

Santana: Yes today we have some Dalton Warblers the New Directions and Karofsky.

Kurt: I still don't know why Blaine wanted him here.

Blaine: I told you I think you two should make up and settle your differences.

Karofsky: Kurt and I already have when he left you and came back to McKinley.

Puck: Watch it Karofsky.

Rachel: Brittany do I get to sing in this show.

Santana: that's it Berry let me at her.

(Finn and Sam hold Santana back from attacking Rachel.)

Wes: Ex-Warbler Kurt are your friends always like this.

Kurt: Yes they are.

David: Why did you leave us?

Blaine: Because Kurt needed to be with his friends.

Karofsky: do I need to be here.

Santana: No Karofsky you don't so why don't you just leave.

Brittany: no he needs to be here ok on with the questions.

Kurt: Puck if you were gay who would be your crush?

Puck: I would have to say Finn because he is my best friend and we all know how much best friends can turn into something more ay Hummel.

Finn: dude that's just weird first me step brother has a huge crush on me and then my best friend like confesses that he would like me if he was gay.

Thad: do I even get to talk?

Kurt: you just did.

Santana: ok Finn what is up with those fudge-filled man boobs?

Finn: Santana they are not filled with fudge.

Kurt: Finn you just kind of confessed that you do have man boobs.

Brittany: Rachel the next question has to do with your annoyance.

Rachel: my annoyance.

Puck: yeah you are kinda annoying sometimes.

Rachel: Finn am I annoying?

Finn: I am staying out of this.

Mercedes: omg Brittany this cheese is amazing.

Kurt: next question is for Blaine.

Blaine: ask away Kurtie.

Kurt: why do you have such an attention whore problem?

Blaine: Kurt, we have been over this I do not have a problem.

Wes: Warbler Blaine what Ex-Warbler Kurt is saying is very true.

Blaine: What?

Santana: Quinn why are you such a bitch and why do you want to be Prom queen so much.

Kurt: O by the way being Prom Queen is so awesome.

Quinn: I am not a bitch and being Prom Queen like Kurt said is awesome but also it would prove how much prettier I am then some people in this school.

Kurt: Mercedes why do you like Tater tots so much.

Mercedes: Because Tater tots are the future food of America and they are so delicious.

Kurt: OK thanks Mercedes.

Blaine: What?

Karofsky: am I needed here.

Blaine: YES KURT, KAROFSKY GO OUT IN THE HALL NOW!

Kurt: I am so turned on by angry Blaine.

(Out in the hall)

Blaine: Kurt, I know Karofsky hasn't bullied you in a while but I am still worried about your safety.

Karofsky: Blaine, Kurt I've thought about what you said about me coming out.

Kurt: Dave that's great, for you I mean.

Blaine: David I want us 3 to be friends instead of enemies.

Karofsky: No I'm not coming out ever.

Kurt: David you can't hide that forever, as your friend I don't want you to live with that guilt forever.

Karofsky: Kurt can I talk to you alone.

(Blaine looks at Kurt worried.)

Kurt: yeah one minute Dave, (Kurt walks over to Blaine) Blaine you just said that you want us to be friends not enemies what is going on.

Blaine: I'm just so scared that he is going to hurt you on purpose or accident.

Kurt: I'll be fine stay here I will be right back.

(Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before going outside with David.)

Karofsky: Kurt I don't want to come out because I'm afraid that your brother and the rest of Glee club will hurt me like I did to you.

Kurt: Dave, even if they tried I wouldn't let them because we are friends and that's what friends do.

Karofsky: Kurt I do want to come out eventually because I know that you and Blaine would help me through it.

Kurt: David, Blaine and I would love to help you though this tough time.

Karofsky: Thanks Kurt. (Kurt and David hug.)

Kurt: ok let's go back inside.

(Meanwhile with everyone else)

Santana: Rachel what is more important to you Finn or Broadway.

Rachel: well as a certain someone, who isn't here right now, said you have to visualize both options but you know if Finn decided to come to New York with Kurt, Blaine and I.

Finn: Rachel you know I don't do big cities.

Rachel: Yes Finn I know but just think of how great it could be.

Finn: I'll think about it Rach.

Blaine: Hey guys we're back.

Kurt: Dave is there anything you would like to say?

Karofsky: Glee club I'm sorry for everything I ever did to Kurt and Blaine I guess I was just jealous because they were out and proud.

Finn: just cut to it Karofsky.

Karofsky: I'm Gay.

Puck: So you just bully my bud making him leave and then his boyfriend comes and you think its ok!

Kurt: Puck don't you dare lay a finger on him.

Finn: but Kurt Karofsky here bullied you to Dalton.

Kurt: see the thing is I don't care.

Mercedes: What?

Sam: but Kurt he bullied you away so you couldn't be with us.

Kurt: yeah but he bullied me into Blaine's waiting arms.

Blaine: aw I love you Kurt, and no one better lay a finger on Karofsky or you are gonna deal with the fury of me and Kurt.

Santana: Wow

Tina: you know I am with Kurt and Blaine. If they can forgive Karofsky then I can too.

Puck: maybe can we just continue this I have some things to do today.

Brittany: ok well some of you can leave because the last questions are only for Kurt and Blaine.

Santana: Kurt do you think that you will ever marry Blaine?

Kurt: Yes omg Yes me and Blaine are gonna be together forever isn't that right B?

Blaine: of course.

Finn: Blaine why did it take you so long to realize you loved my brother.

Blaine: I guess I was confused with my own life. But I love him now and that's all that matters. Kurt about that question you just answered. I have no idea how to put this into words but. Kurt Hummel I love you and I would love it if you would do me the honor and become my husband.

Everyone else: Awwwwww

Kurt: Blaine I- Yes, yes a million times.

Santana: Ok you two break it up ok let's continue.

Mike: OK last question Kurt if you could choose between your fiancé and your scarf collection which would you choose?

Kurt: o man that's a tough question.

Blaine: really Kurt.

Kurt: no you come before them but they are a close second.

Brittany: ok well that's all for this episode of Fondue for Two.

Santana: come back on the 17th for the next episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok if I get a lot of reviews I might do one next week.<strong>

Kurt: so are you ever gonna write me and Blaine getting married?

**Me: only if I get 5 reviews asking for it.**

Blaine: Ok Review and I will pop into your house with the warblers.

**Me: Blaine you know you can't that cause I don't own you or anyone else. Ok Review!**


	3. Klaine wedding

**Here is the wedding some people have been dying for. The next chapter which i am writing now will be the questions. Ok enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Finn: Kurt what's up I heard that you wanted me?<p>

Kurt: I can't believe it Finn.

Finn: Can't believe what?

Kurt: That I'm marrying my boyfriend of only a year.

Finn: O that.

Kurt: I'm just scared what if he runs out like Uncle Greg did to Aunt Sarah.

Finn: I'm positive that Blaine would never do that.

Kurt: Ok thanks Finn.

Santana: Finn, Blaine needs you to get ready to go.

Kurt: Of course he does. Finn wait.

Finn: Kurt you heard your fiancé.

Kurt: just tell Blaine I love him and I can't wait for the honeymoon.

Finn: will do.

(Blaine's room)

Blaine: Puck when is Finn getting here I have to go over the plan for my song tonight.

Puck: Blaine relax Santana said that Finn was talking to Kurt and that he would be over soon.

Finn: Yes Blaine?

Blaine: Puck go make sure all the girls are ready.

Finn: Blaine are you all right?

Blaine: No Finn I'm freaking out I mean what if Kurt runs out like my Aunt Janet did to my Uncle Ronny.

Finn: O my god déjà vu.

Blaine: what do you mean?

Finn: Kurt just said the same thing cause he thought that you were gonna run out.

Blaine: Wow I really am clueless.

(Music starts playing in the background)

Finn: Got to go, oh and Blaine, Kurt says I love you and he can't wait for the honeymoon.

(Finn enters chapel)

_Finn_:_ It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby I think he wants to marry you._

_Rachel: Oh, His eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' Just the way they are._

_Sam: well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard they can goooo no one will noooo._

_Quinn: His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him tryin. He's so beautiful and we tell him every day._

_Artie: Don't say no, no, no, no just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and we'll go, go._

_Artie and Brittany: go; go if you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Wes: When I see they're faces there's not a thing that I would change cause they are amazing Just the way they are._

_David: Cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Santana: Hey baby I think he wants to marry you._

(Blaine comes down the aisle dancing and singing with the New directions with David and Wes.)

_Tina: His lips, his lips Blaine could kiss them all day if Kurt let him. Kurt's laugh Kurt's laugh, he hates it but Blaine thinks it's sexy. _

_Blaine: He's so beautiful and I tell him every day._

(Kurt comes down the aisle as Blaine sings.)

_Kurt: hey baby I think I wanna marry you._

Sue: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel in holy matrimony. Now we all know that Kurt doesn't really believe in god.

Kurt: it's true I'm just here to get married. (everyone laughs)

Sue: so we're just gonna skip to the vows. Blaine.

Blaine: Kurt I remember the first time I saw you. I remember every moment after that. I am still sorry for serenading Jeremiah and then kissing Rachel.

(Kurt rolled his eyes and all the New directions laughed.)

Blaine: I remember what I said right before our first kiss. Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'o there you are I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you grow up into this young man has been one of the greatest things ever in my life. You move me Kurt, more than words can describe and I will be the happiest man in the world to be able to spend every minute of my life with you.

Sue: Thank you Blaine now Kurt.

Kurt: Wow how can I beat that? Well, I actually forgot to write my vows because well I planned this whole thing in a week.

David: oh don't worry Kurt here. The Warblers thought about that.

Kurt: ok Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson I remember the first time that you sang to me. I remember when I came to Dalton and I remember the first time we had eye sex- David! I remember our impromptu performances in the Dalton halls. I also remember the first time we kissed. You know what forget this. (Kurt threw the sheet of paper down on the ground.) I love you Blaine and I am grateful to be standing right here in front of you.

Sue: ok Finn the rings.

(Finn hands Kurt and Blaine the rings)

Sue: Blaine do-.

Blaine: Well duh. (Puts ring on Kurt's finger.)

Sue: ok Kurt-

Kurt: here Blaine put this on and kiss me.

(Everyone laughs and then awws as the two kiss.)

Blaine: hey everybody lets go to a party!

Brittany: first Guys we have to go answer questions.

Kurt: Boo can't we do that tomorrow.

Santana: yeah we have a party to go to.

(Later at the hotel before the reception)

Rachel: Finn can you believe that Kurt and Blaine finally are Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Finn: honestly no but I'm so happy for my brother and brother in law.

Rachel: I still am sorry for kissing Blaine both sober and drunk.

Finn: oh Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are over that.

Rachel: I still never said I was sorry to them.

Finn: you can do that tonight.

Rachel: ok come lay down for a moment will ya.

Finn: OK.

(With Blaine and the boys minus Finn, and the Warblers)

Sam: I'm so happy for you Blaine.

Blaine: thanks Sam.

Puck: yeah just remember you hurt him and you will have me, Finn, Sam, everyone in New directions probably plus the Warblers and Kurt's Dad.

Blaine: don't worry I don't ever plan on hurting Kurt.

Mike: Good now let's get ready for the party.

(With Kurt and the Girls minus Rachel)

Mercedes: I can't believe that you and Blaine are now a family.

Kurt: Well not a family yet but yeah I'm so happy I just can't believe it.

Tina: oh Kurt don't cry.

(Seconds later Blaine busts into the room)

Blaine: Kurt Hun why are you crying? (Turns to the girls) What did you do?

Kurt: Blaine 'Warbler' Hummel-Anderson do not blame them this is all your fault.

Blaine: What my fault how is it my fault?

Kurt: Because I'm so happy that I am married to you.

Blaine: oh well I'm glad I'm married to you to.

Kurt: now go get ready.

Blaine: fine.

(Later that night)

Finn: ok guys everyone turn your attention to the front door as the newlywed couple.

(Kurt and Blaine enter as everyone claps)

Blaine: Hey let's get this party started.

Kurt: I think first we have a song that the best man would like to sing.

Finn: ok Rachel this one's for you.

_Finn: Forever can never be long enough for me. To feel like I've had long enough with you forget the world now, we won't let them see but there's one thing left to do. _

Kurt: Blaine did you know about this?

Blaine: Shh

_Finn: Marry me today and every day Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café say you will say you will. _

(Finn walked up to Rachel and continued singing.)

_Finn: Promise me you'll always be happy by my side I promise to sing to you when all the music dies And marry me Today and everyday Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café say you will say you will Marry me._

Finn: Rachel will you do me the honor of becoming my Wife.

Rachel: Yes Finn of course.

Finn: Blaine we can official get this party started.

(After about 2 hours of non-stop dancing and of course some make out sessions mostly by the groom and groom Mercedes stepped onto the stage.)

Mercedes: Ok Kurt, Blaine you can come to the floor for your first dance.

(The music started and of course it was Dancing Queen from their prom.)

_Mercedes: You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life see that boy watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen._

_Santana: Friday night and the lights are low looking out for the place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come in to look for a king anybody could be that guy night is young and the music's high with a bit of rock music, everything is fine you're in the mood for a dance._

Blaine: wow I still can't believe I'm married to you.

Kurt: well I would believe it because it's true.

Blaine: I love you.

Kurt: I love you too.

Mercedes_: You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only eighteen Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life see that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen._

Santana: Kurt, Blaine we love you guys and we can't wait to see what happens in your lives.

Mercedes: Ok Finn I guess it's time for the best man speech.

Finn: ok well Kurt we have known each other for 3 years man. At first I was weirded out that you had a crush on me. But when our parents got together and then got married you and I became brothers. When you left for Dalton the next day I was worried about you but I shouldn't have been because you found this man. I am so happy for you Kurt. You finally got what you wanted. You got your happy ending. Now Blaine I know Burt and Me have given you the Talk so many times but I guess now that you're married to my bro that I can stop. I'm not so sure about Burt.

Burt: Don't worry Blaine I can stop too.

Finn: All I know is that you and Kurt will live a happy life.

Brittany: Ok now Blaine I heard that you wanted to sing a song?

Blaine: yes Brit I do. Kurt this one is for you. Hit it guys.

_Blaine: before you met me I was alright but things we-_

Kurt: Shut up and come here.

(Blaine quickly runs over to his husband and kisses him.)

Brittany: ok stay tuned for the second part of this story it should be up soon.

Santana: Ok bye bye see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana: ok now that the wedding party is over let's get on with our questions.

Brittany: Ok Kurt, Blaine who is on top and who is on Bottom?

Kurt: well we haven't thought about it much I'm gonna assume that we would both share.

Blaine: yeah.

Santana: Wanky.

Kurt: ok Santana why do you hate Rachel so much other then her being an attention Whore.

Santana: Because she is a whiny but mouth who always gets what she wants.

Rachel: Whatever.

Kurt: guys don't fight.

Finn: yeah it's just a question.

Rachel: yeah but I do not always get what I want right Finn.

Finn: yeah um I agree with Santana.

Rachel: Fine you don't agree with your fiancé that's just fine Finn. (Storms out of room)

Blaine: hey I'll go talk to her.

Santana: ok guys who do you think craves the spotlight most?

Kurt: I have to say that Blaine gets it handed to him right Wes, David, Thad.

Thad: yeah so I say that Rachel craves it more than Blaine.

Wes and David: agreed

Everyone else: Yeah.

(Blaine and Rachel come back in the room)

Blaine: Rachel is there something that you want to say?

Rachel: I'm sorry for blowing up at you Finn.

Finn: apology accepted.

Kurt: ok continuing Wes what do you love more, your gavel or the Warblers?

David: He obviously loves his gavel more or else he wouldn't treat it with such good care.

Jeff: yeah he doesn't even use it when he threatens us.

Wes: yeah that's true but I love you guys too.

Blaine: Aww I love you too Wes.

Kurt: Wes, are you flirting with my man on my wedding day?

Wes: No Kurt I'm not.

Santana: ok Blaine what do you love more, your hair gel or Kurt?

Blaine: obviously Kurt but my hair gel is a close second.

Kurt: yeah that hair gel is going soon.

Blaine: then your scarf collection is going as well.

Kurt: Fine you can keep your hair gel.

Brittany: ok David what do you have against kazoos?

David: well when I was in eighth grade my older brother accidently ate a kazoo while he was playing on it and now he can't talk correctly.

Wes: it's actually funny when he tries to talk.

Kurt: nice ok Thad, who mocked you so much you now hate getting mocked.

Thad: well Blaine did, the first time I met him I was the lead singer of the Warblers then he just comes in and takes my spot.

Blaine: yeah I'm still sorry about that one.

Thad: yeah so he mocks me constantly.

Santana: Ok Tina who do you love more Mike or his abs?

Tina: well I love Mike so I love his abs too.

Brittany: Look its Lord Tubbington.

Kurt: how the hell is Lord Tubbington here we are like 20 miles from Lima?

Brittany: O I brought him with.

Mercedes: Oh Hell to the no.

Artie: Brit go put lord Tubbington in the car.

Brittany: fine come on Lord Tubbington lets go get some cheese.

Kurt: ok continuing Sam are you Gay or Bi?

Sam: I guess it's time I came out of the closet yes Kurt I am Bi.

Kurt: O.O

Blaine: cool.

Santana: ok we have to wrap this up quick so Quinn will you even stop being obnoxious?

Quinn: simple answer NO! Ok continue.

Kurt: Rachel will you stop being annoying?

Rachel: I will say this one more time I am not annoying and if I am then no I won't.

Blaine: Finn, are you insane to have fallen in love with a girl annoying as Rachel?

Finn: nope I love her.

Puck: Finn, what are you man boobs made of?

Finn: pudding, Kurt says it's because I eat too much Pudding.

Santana: ok stay tuned for the next installment of Fondue for Two.

Blaine: oh yeah if you what questions answered by me and Kurt you will have to wait a while because we are going on are honeymoon.

Kurt: ok Bye see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn: (talking on the phone.) Hey Kurt how's the honeymoon?

Kurt: Great.

Finn: how's Blaine?

Kurt: great Finn, ok what do you want?

Finn: It's wedding stuff.

Kurt: thought so.

Blaine: Kurt stop talking about wedding stuff with your brother.

Kurt: sorry Finn can't Blaine wants my attention.

Blaine: better so now what you want to do I mean we have already seen wicked twice, we've been to the beach, we have gone shopping.

Kurt: we haven't gone to central park yet.

Blaine: oh yeah well lets go later. Right now I want you to come here and snuggle.

(All the way back in Lima)

Finn: he hung up on me.

Rachel: hey Finn what's wrong?

Finn: Kurt said he can't help us with the wedding stuff until he gets back.

Rachel: well I'm sure that he wants to spend time with Blaine.

Finn: yeah I guess but he spends like every second of the day with Blaine.

Rachel: Finn they have only been married a week.

Finn: whatever

Mercedes: so Finn how's my boy and his man?

Finn: great, but they won't talk to us right now.

Mercedes: well I wouldn't expect them too.

Rachel: thank you Mercedes.

(Back with Klaine)

Kurt: so what are we doing in Central park?

Blaine: well I thought we could get some ice cream and enjoy the sites.

Kurt: ok that works.

Blaine: look Kurt its Katy Perry.

Kurt: go talk to her.

Blaine: what are you kidding she won't talk to someone like me.

Kurt: ok then I will.

Blaine: what no Kurt stop.

Kurt: hi miss Perry.

Katy: Hello umm?

Kurt: my names Kurt.

Katy: o well hello Kurt.

Kurt: I know you must be busy but could you maybe say a couple of things to my husband he's a really big fan.

Katy: Husband?

Kurt: yeah, I'm gay.

Katy: I would love to talk to your husband.

Kurt: Blaine get over here.

Blaine: me?

Kurt: really Blaine who else do I know that are named Blaine?

Blaine: right.

Katy: so you must be this wonderful Blaine that I have heard of.

Blaine: yeah that would be me Katy.

Katy: I've also heard that you are a big fan.

Blaine: yes I am Katy I love your music so much.

Katy: well do you want to be in a music video with me.

Blaine: really you want me to be in a music video.

Katy: yeah all you do is come down to the set learn your lines and then film then leave piece of cake.

Blaine: wait lines?

Katy: yeah you'll have a speaking part.

Blaine: that sounds awesome.

Katy: cool lets go, Kurt you can come too.

(A week later)

Finn: KURT!

Kurt: yeah?

Puck: you did not tell us that you and Blaine were in a Katy Perry music video.

Kurt: oh yeah that came out today didn't it.

Blaine: yep it did just got a text message from her.

Finn: you have her number.

Puck: how, when, why.

Wes and David: KURT! BLAINE! How did you get in a Katy Perry Music Video!

Rachel and other new directions: HOW!

Kurt: ok we were in New York for our honeymoon…

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok don't throw pitch forks at me. I am not dead i just have been busy. Now that i am on the computer more i will post more often. I want to make this story really big like 100 chapters. So review and send in questions or i'll just have these guys make up there own. **

**Kurt: Hey whats Bgirl doing over there.**

**Rachel: i think she's writing what we are saying.**

**Blaine: get her!**

**Ok gtg enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Santana: Hello, and welcome to a short Q and A as only Kurt, Blaine, me, Brittany, Rachel, and Finn are here.<p>

Brittany: So Kurtie.

Blaine: Kurtie?

Brittany: How was last night?

Kurt: Britt, don't you think it's a tad bit soon to talk about it?

Blaine: Wait, you told Brittany?

Finn: Wait, what?

Rachel: They had sex, Finn.

Finn: You did the nasty with my bro.

Kurt: So, Finn, you did the nasty with Rachel there.

Blaine: Nice going, Maria.

Rachel: You too, Tony.

Brittany: Can we talk about it now?

Blaine: Hey, Kurt, guess what today is?

Kurt: The day after?

Blaine: Yes, that too. But it's been exactly a year since we met.

Kurt: Really?

Brittany: Guys, can we please talk about this?

Kurt: Sure, Britt, what do you want to know?

Brittany: Who topped?

Blaine: Surprisingly Kurt did.

Kurt: That was the second time.

Blaine: Oh yeah, it was me the first time.

Finn: You did it two times?

Kurt: Duh...

Santana: Wanky.

Brittany: Hey, where did Finchel go?

Blaine: Come on, Kurt, let's go to my house.

Kurt: Coming.

Santana: Well, I did say it would be short saying that they can't even keep their hands off each other.

Brittany: Where did Klaine go?

Santana: I'll tell you later. Let's go take a bath, Britt.

Brittany: Ok, Santana.

- The end-

* * *

><p><strong>Ok still not dead I'm just hiding from them. Before i go i would like to thank Chica1213 for being my new beta. Ok gtg and be ready for the next chapter sometime soon or next week<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt: Merry Christmas!

Blaine: Feliz Navidad!

Kurt: Really Blaine?

Blaine: what I thought I needed to say Feliz Navidad.

Kurt: hello Kurt and Blaine here to say a few things.

Rachel: Hello for those that may not know me I am Rachel Berry.

Finn: And I'm Finn Hudson.

Kurt: Finn we know who you are.

Rachel: but the lovely people out there may not.

Blaine: Finn, Rachel leave or else you'll be forced to watch an intensed make out session.

Finn: lets go Rachel now!

Kurt: can we still have that make out session though?

Blaine: later now the first thing to say is that we have not been getting any questions so what is wrong with you people.

Kurt: BLAINE! That's mean.

Blaine: yeah well I'm tired of people, *cough* Puck *cough*, making stupid questions.

Puck: I resent that.

Rachel: Shut it Puckerman.

Kurt: secondly Sebastian and the warblers won't come back for a while due to the fact they are the enemy.

Blaine: sad I know.

Kurt: I'm somewhat hurt but anyway this was just a quickie.

Blaine: yeah like a lot of other stuff we do.

Kurt: BLAINE! Out out out and out.

Blaine: but kurt I'm sorry.

Kurt: out

Blaine: Kurt, baby, hun I'm sorry.

Kurt: OUT. (Slams door)

Blaine: Kurt don't leave me out here and alone with the camera.

Rachel: I'll take that.

Blaine: Kurt I love you let me back in please.

Kurt: no

Rachel: and that's what happens don't worry they will make up eventually.

Blaine: It'll take a lot of singing.

Kurt: Goodbye Blaine.

Blaine: no Kurt please that was uncalled for I know please.

Rachel: got to go I know Blaine's gonna start crying.

Blaine: KURT!


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt: so everyone it's official

Finn: what is Kurt

Kurt: me and Blaine are no longer together

Rachel: WHAT!

Finn: Kurt you're making a big mistake

Kurt: yeah coming from the guy that broke up with Rachel ten millions times

Mercedes: Kurt what's all this about

Kurt: me and Blaine just need a break

Blaine: Kurt I'm sorry for everything I've done I love you still I always will

Kurt: Blaine what are you doing

Blaine: saying I'm sorry

Made a wrong turn once or twice dug my way out blood and fire bad designs that's alright welcome to my silly life

Mistreated misplaced misunderstood

(sings rest of song)

Blaine: Kurt I love you will you please take me back

Kurt: Blaine I'll take you back but you'll have to win my love back

Blaine: ok I'll do anything in crazy about you remember

Kurt: I'm crazy about you to

Rachel: see you guys are made for each other

Blaine: I love you

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: I know I have to win your love again but I do love you

Kurt: you to

Finn: so Klaine problem solved goodbye

Santana: wait we didn't get to do anything


End file.
